Medical needles having wings for the convenience of use and having a function of preventing misinsertion thereof after use are disclosed in, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 listed below.
The medical needles disclosed therein are each of large size with a cylindrical protecting member (protector) covering the entirety of a needle and a hub. Moreover, the protecting member is provided as a separate body from the needle and the hub and is therefore obstructive to the performer during use.